Another Namikaze: Take two
by GaaraRules29
Summary: Minato has always been an orphan, with no siblings. So imagine his surprise when his sensei returns from a mission with a three year old that looks exactly like him, claiming that she's his sister. Well things are going to get a lot more interesting now, so they better strap in and hold on for the ride of their lives. Adopted from zombieapocolypse696. Rated T but could be M soon.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own much in the first two chapter, there is only a couple of things that I just throw in to give it a bit more development but after that the plot is mine!**

 **I dont own Naruto ether! :(**

 **Edited: 16.02.18**

* * *

My life so far has been filled with the knowledge that I am different, that I'm weirder then the other kids my age. That I think differently then others, and so because of these things I became regretted, a freak, a monster to all but a couple of people. Then it all changed, my life chanced and became something that I never would have expected, and it all started when a very tall white haired old man came to see me!

* * *

The Ledgenly Toad Sage Master Jiraiya, would like to believe that he was a patient man. He ( _cough_ - _eagerly-cough_ ) sits still for hours outside of a hot spring ( _in the name of his research)_. He has spent almost all his life adding information and contacts to his budding spy network. Even after an infinite amount of violent rejections from the love of his life, the Princess Tsunade, he still persisted in his efforts for a date. But this….well, this was starting to piss him off.

He understood the need for this mission, of course. Tsunade needed this rare plant! that only grows in The Land of Iron, in order to heal a fair few shinobi from their war injuries. Among them the younge Uchiha Obito, Genin student of his own former student, Namikaze Minato. Obito had unbelievable luck, that was for sure. His legs had been crushed by falling boulders during a mission gone wrong, meant only to be a simple C-rank to retrieve a scroll. He ended up taking a hit for his Chunin team mate Hatake Kakashi ( _bit of a emo, that kid),_ and ended up rolling to the bottom of a cliff with boulders coming down after him. He was convinced he was going to die. Luckily Minato had arrived just in time to destroy the boulder and get his team the hell out of there before they completely crushed them both, but they couldn't breathe easy right away because a group of the enemy was waiting for them just Up the hill. Fighting tooth and nail they made it out of there, and completed the mission.

Yes, he understood the importance of this B-ranked mission, the only thing he was having trouble with, was why he was the one that had to do it. B-ranks were for chunin, and he was a fucking _Sannin_! It was probably Hiruzen-sensei's idea of a joke ( _or punishment for his last stunt of perving in the woman bath house, and while that wouldn't be all that bad- Hiruzen's wife and daughter in-law was there at the time_ ), and because he was the Hokage, what he says goes. The old monkey should just step down and let Minato take the reigns already.

He was walking leisurely through a small town on the borders of the Land of Iron when he heard it. The words that would change the lives of everyone in the Leaf Village.

"Have you heard of that Namikaze kid's newest escapade?" One gossiping gray haired lady said to another of what seemed to be of the same appearance, only with green eyes instead of the first's brown one's. Jiraiya swelled with pride, thinking they were talking about his student, and amazing that his former student's name is almost as known as his own.

"Ugh, yeah..." Green-eyed one replied in a disgusted tone, making Jiraiya frown.

"That _brat_ froze the whole lake with her _freak_ powers, she did! She should be put down, the little menace!" Jiraiya did a double take. That certainly didn't sound like his student, what with the use of female pronouns and the mentions of some kind of ice ability.

"Give her a break, she's only three years old," The first said in a calming voice.

"And she's pretty darn cute too!" What? A child? The green-eyed witch wanted to 'put down' a child?

The second woman snorted and roled her eyes at the first woman's comment.

"Well of course she's good looking," She bit out angrily throwing her hands in the air, before glaring at nothing over the other woman's shoulder.

"Her whore of a mother looking like she did. I can't believe I was friends with that bitch. Y'know, when she gave birth to the kid, I asked her why she gave the kid such a weird name as Namikaze when it sounds nothing like her own, and you know what she said to me? ' _It's the same thing I wrote on the card with my last kid for an orphanage, so I thought I'd be consistent'_! And the next day we find her little brat in front of the orphanage in a basket with a piece of paper and a name. To think, I laughed with her when she told me that she seduced one of the last survivors of the Yuki Clan. She'll turn out just like her mother too, rotten seeds bear rotten fruit, after all!"

Jiraiya was completely shocked to the core by what he had just heard. They made it sound like Minato had a sister. It was true that he was found in much the same way as this kid, in front of the Leaf Village orphanage. It was a bit far-fetched, true, but he'd heard worse things in his life. The least he could do was check it out, _if only for Minato's sake_ , the kid had always wondered what had happened to his mother and whether he had a family.

Jiraiya heaved a long-suffering sigh, and moaned at the thought of the time he would waste searching for a brat when he could be spying on beautiful young ladies at the nearest hot-spring. But nevertheless, he straightened his shoulders and set his jaw. It was time to show why he was made the Leaf Village's spymaster.

* * *

Three hours later ( _about two hours and fifty minutes too long, in his opinion_ ), a few seedy bars, and a lot of suppressed killing intent later, he was standing in front of a small dango shop that was rumoured to be partial to ' _the annoying blonde cancer brat_ ', as the bitter middle aged man he talked to last stated with disgust. His iron hard shinobi control was slipping, and he wanted nothing more than to douse all of these pitiful civilians with gasoline and set them on fire.

Every person he had talked to thus far had responded with hatred every time the blonde Namikaze child was brought up. The strange part was, there was really no reason for the hatred. When pressed, they all just stated that she was the worthless child of a whore and left it at that. It was starting to frustrate him to no end, how hard could it be to find a single blonde girl. He decided that he would try this one last place, then move on to full out interrogation. At this point, he was too frustrated to give a shit that he wasn't supposed to harm civilians.

Pushing aside the flap in the entryway, he was greeted by the sweet smell of dango and the quiet buzz of conversation by the patrons. He walked casually up to the middle-aged man running the counter, ordering a few sticks to keep up appearances.

"So," He started as his order was placed in front of him.

"What can you tell me about a brat named Namikaze." Earlier in the day he was a lot more subtle, but his nerves were frayed and he just really didn't have the patience for this anymore.

The man with brown, graying hair stilled, and Jiraiya could have sworn he stopped breathing. This was the kind of reaction he was looking for. The man, Saji Takumi by his nametag, looked him straight in the eye without fear and asked.

"What do you want with her?" Jiraiya could have jumped for joy, finally someone who actually cared about the poor kid.

Most of the other conversations started with ' _Why, are you here the kill the little whore?_ ' or ' _What do you want with that worthless little eyesore at the orphanage?_ '. He pulled himself together, he'd come too far to do anything but push on.

"Yeah, I know a kid back home who was in much the same situation as her," he paused, pulled a dango off the stick, swallowed and continued.

"His name is Namikaze too, so I came to check any possible relations." The suspicion melted slightly from Saji's eyes, and he asked.

"Does your kid have blonde hair, blue eyes, and is scary intelligent?" Jiraiya's eyes widened slightly at that.

"Yes." He said with a firm nod.

"Then you may very well be here for Mi-chan. Just a sec." He turned around and called into the beck,

"Haruki, take this guy to Mi-chan, would ya?" A moment later a brunette in her late twenties came out, pulling off her apron as she went.

"Why, Tou-chan?" She asked, keeping an eye on Jiraiya at all times.

"He thinks she's a relative of someone he knows, now shoo!" And she did, pulling the Toad Sennin along after her.

"Just know that if you hurt her," She said after a few moments of awkward silence, she glared over her shoulder at him.

"Shinobi or not I will find a way to kill you!" And he didn't doubt her for a second, not that she would secede in any easy way. But if she does turn out to be a Namikaze and he hurt her, then it would be Minato that he would have to watch out for killing him too.

* * *

A few minutes into the walk, Jiraiya was starting to get restless with the silence. Just as he was about to break it, Haruki spoke up.

"Are you really here to bring her to a family member, or are you just here to gain a powerful asset to your village?" She asked in a steely hard voice. Jiraiya paused for barely a second before answering.

"There's a young man in my village named Namikaze Minato, ever heard of him?" He asked. Haruki shook her head, and he had to force himself not to sigh. Apparently his student's name wasn't as well known as he had thought. The first few times he'd asked that question he had been shocked by how few people knew of Minato here, but by now he kind of expected it. A small, out of the way village and all, he supposed.

"He's my student," He continued, expertly hiding his exasperation at having to explain.

"He was dropped in front of the orphanage much like I hear this kid was. Always wondered who his mother was, but he never really had that much hope in finding out after the first few busts! Imagine my surprise when I hear his name mentioned in some random town I was passing through. I stopped to listen, hoping to hear something I could use to tease him later with." He stopped walking, and Haruki followed his lead, turning around to look him in the eye.

"Instead, I hear about some little girl that nobody likes, that seems to hold a startling resemblance to Minato going by the descriptions I've heard. I owed it to him to at the very least check it out, if only to tell him I tried." He said with a slight shrug.

After a beat with neither of them moving, Haruki nodded her head in acceptance.

"You know…" She seemed to be having trouble finding words for what she wanted to say.

"The reason people hate her...it's not really for anything that her mother did, or even something that she did- consciously anyway! This war….well, it drove a healthy dose of fear for shinobi into small towns like ours. We've heard of how many of them became battlegrounds, how many bystanders were thrown in as casualties. To tell you the truth, if you just give it five or so years, for the memories to dull a bit, people will be back to worshiping them as heroes. But for right now….. everyone is scared."

She turned and continued walking, talking with her back turned, as her head raised to look up at the clear sky above.

"When her mother first came through here, nobody thought anything of it. She was just a pretty woman who was going to stay in our town to have her baby, before leaving again. When she revealed that the father came from a shinobi clan, it still didn't really concern anybody. Babies are harmless unless taught, and you had to be taught to be a shinobi, so there was nothing to worry about."

"Then that bitch ditched Mi-chan at the orphanage. Still, the scorn fell on the mother, for abandoning her child. That changed when Mi-chan was about ten months old." Haruki took a deep breath to stomp down her rising anger, before continuing.

"...One day, one of the older children thought it would be hilarious to lure a stray dog to the park, when the orphanage was having a picnic there. They didn't expect for it to start attacking the kids for food. The dog bit one of the kids on the leg and all the screaming woke Mi-chan up from her nap. She panicked, and suddenly the dog was trapped in a box made of ice. Everyone started screaming louder, and no one knew what had happened. Until one of the older kids pointed out that Mi-chan's eyes were glowing and fine shavings of frost covered the ground around her. You can guess where it went from there!" She stated in barely hidden anger, and indeed he could guess. He could see exactly where that situation led to, and it explained why all of the villagers hated her, but never completely told the truth about why. You couldn't exactly say you hated shinobi to a shinobi's face, after all, and his hitai-ate was proudly displayed upon his forehead.

It also had the effect of cementing his decision to bring her back with him. There was no way he'd allow any child to grow up the way she was, let alone being who she was. She was coming with him back to the Leaf Village. One way or another.

Haruki led him to a slightly overgrown park, a surprisingly few amount of children actually utilizing the play equipment. When she didn't stop by any of the little girls in frilly dresses shrieking on the swingset, he heaved a silent sigh of relief, he wouldn't be able to handle one of those high pitched creatures. Haruki finally came to a stop just shy of the edge of a small wooded area at the back of the park. She took a deep breath and yelled out

"Miyuki!" Which he assumed was her name, seeing as her nickname was Mi-chan. A tiny head popped up from the underbrush, and Jiraiya was given the shock of his life.

Damn if the kid didn't look almost identical to Minato. Matted, dirty blonde hair that would have been the same shade had it been clean, cerulean blue eyes that shone with hunger and suspicion at the sight of him, and a tiny little body that looked just a bit too emaciated for his liking…..there was a lot in her appearance that was not to his liking. Haruki held up a bag of dango, and the child's face lit up in joy. Jiraiya would deny to his dying day the fact that he had the sudden urge to coo and cuddle her. Nope. It never happened.

"Hey sweetie," Haruki said gently, as she passed her the dango bag. Her small hands covered up to the elbow with black gloves, reached around to grab the bag, but what was odd about it was that she went to great lengths not to touch Haruki.

"There's a man here to talk to you!" Wide cautious blue eyes swiveled over to him, taking on a contemplative look. He almost gasped at how much she looked like her brother ( _and he was sure now that she was, not a doubt in his mind_ ).

He hastily gathered his courage and crouched down so that he was almost level with her ( _he was a very tall man, and this was a very small child! He'd have to lay down on the ground to be level with her_ ), staring into her big, bright blue eyes.

"Hey ya, chibi!" He croaked out thorough the lump in his throat.

"I'm Jiraiya, and I'm a friend of your brother." She tilted her head in an adorable ( _No! He was a badass shinobi! Adorable three year olds would not defeat him_!) act of confusion, and asked.

"Brother?" In an angelic little voice. She then turned a confused look to Haruki.

"I have a older brother?"

"We think so sweetie!" She answered with a kind smile, kneeling next to Jiraiya and doing a much better job of looking her in the eyes.

"And if you want to, this man is gonna take you to meet him." To say Jiraiya was shocked would be an understatement. He had thought that there was no way that this woman and her father would let this little girl go without a fight, but judging by the choked quality of her voice, she wasn't very happy about it.

"Chibi!" He said gently and the small thing turned toward him in silent question.

"Would you stay here and play for a few minutes while I talk with Miss Haruki?" The three year old nodded and plopped herself on the ground with the bag of dango and started munching happily, while Jiraiya gently grabbed Haruki by the arm and dragged her a small distance away. Haruki interrupted before he could speak.

"You better take care of her!" She forced out while tears streamed down her cheeks, as she glared up at him.

"...I will. And her brother will adore her. He'll never let anything happen to her." Completely true. Minato loved kids under normal circumstances, with this one being his flesh and blood, on top of her uncanny ability to wrap the big bad Toad Sennin around her little finger despite having exchanged less than ten words with her ( _another thing he will never admit to_ ), he won't let anyone with bad intentions come within eight miles of her, and if they did get there they were beyond dead.

"Good! Because Miyuki is a very special kid, I've never met one that could do all the things she does! And I'm not even talking about what she does with the ice!" Haruki looked like she was going to continue, when they heard shouting coming from the direction they had left Mi-chan in. Turning around, they saw a mean-looking twelve year old throwing rocks at a white kitten that was streaking right for the happily eating girl. The cat reached her and jumped into her lap, cowering from the sneering boy who came to a stop feet away from the two.

"Stupid ice bitch, give me that cat!" He yelled, advancing on her with a fist raised. Miyuki looked absolutely terrified, but stubbornly shook her head. The boy's face turned purple in rage, and just as he was about to yell at her some more, the boy's mother came in.

"Hayato-chan, what are you doing over here, you should be playing with all the normal kids over there!" She said in an annoying simpering voice. Jiraiya could tell that she was the type of parent to dote on her child, and believe that they could do no wrong. This behaviour normally resulted in children who think that they are Kami's gift to the Elemental Nations, as shown here.

"But Kaa-chan!" He whined, as he turned sadly towards his mother.

"I was just trying to catch the kitty so I could pet it, but the ice freak took her and won't let me see." He whined as he started pointing at the small girl, that was shielding the scared cat with her arms.

It was perfectly clear to see that the mother believer her child's words without question, and she rounded on Miyuki, who seemed to be trying her hardest to sink into the ground. At this point, Jiraiya had seen more than enough, and decided to intervene. He waltzed in there without a glance to the woman and her son, and scooped the little girl up, cat and all, walking away without a word. He stopped by Haruki, and she gave a short, tearful goodbye to the confused Miyuki. She cheered up considerably when he told her that they were leaving the village, and that he was going to take her to her brother. She bounced excitedly on his back all the way to Konoha, but never touch him with the palms of her hands. He'll have to investigate why later, for now he needed to get back.

* * *

Passing through the gates of Konoha without any trouble, Jiraiya set a course straight for the Hokage tower. With any luck, Minato will be there, as he is on quite a few days, learning all about the tiny nuances of being Hokage. Better to tell the story once then twice, and the sooner he unloaded the kid, the sooner he could swing by the hot spring. With a perverted giggle, he hastened his pace. He briefly thought about waking Miyuki, but she seemed to be comfortable using his hair as a blanket, so he'd leave her for now.

Bypassing the guards in front of his sensei's door, he briefly flared his chakra to announce his presence before walking right in without waiting for a response. At the sight of not only his sensei and Minato, but Tsunade lounging on the couch as well, he grinned. Even better, he could get her to check the kid over while he was here.

"Hello, Jiraiya!" The Hokage said, amused by his antics.

"I trust you completed the mission?" Jiraiya snorted at the thought that he would have not finished a B-ranked mission. Did he mention that he was a Sannin?

"Yeah, sensei, I did!" He said, tossing the scroll filled with plants to Tsunade.

"And that's not all I found." Observing the Sarutobi's raised eyebrow, he turned to Minato.

"Guess what?" He said in a teasing tone, already getting giddy at what he was about to do.

"What?" Minato seemed reluctant to play the game.

"I heard something about your mother." This caused Minato to shoot him a sharp look, that looked equal parts grateful and exasperated.

"Look, Jiraiya-sensei!" He finally sighed, before rubbing the back of his neck.

"I appreciate the thought, I really do, but I no longer have any desire to meet my mother. She abandoned me without a care, so I see no reason to reconnect with a family that doesn't love me." He muttered look sadly out the window before looking down at the ground, losing all hope.

"So does that mean you have no desire to see the girl I brought with me?" Minato's head shot up so fast, everyone in the room swore they heard his neck crack.

"You...brought my mother here?" He asked incredulously.

"Nope. I did, however..." Jiraiya gently shifted Miyuki from his back into his arms, bringing her into view of the occupants of the room.

"...Bring back your sister!" He finished smugly at the astonished looks on all three faces.

Minato's response was a weird choking sound, his eye glued to the tiny little bundle in his sensei's arms. A bundle that was starting to wake up, making cute little mewling noises like a kitten. Much like the kitten she was still holding. Huh, Jiraiya thought with a frown, I'd forgotten about that.

Miyuki stretched lightly, yawning, and blinked bleary blue eyes at the occupants of the room. She cocked her head too the side. Tsunade cooed at the sight, and Jiraiya swore to tease her about it later. The elderly Sarutobi just sighed, he was getting too old to deal with all the bullshit his students seemed to attract. Minato just made another choking sound and fell over in a dead faint.

"..."

"..."

"That's an odd way to go to sleep!" Miyuki softly muttered as she cocked her head in the other direction, Jiraiya couldn't help but cackled. Oh, Minato was never living that one down!

* * *

And from that day forwards my life was changed forever...

Whether for the better...

You'll just have to wait and see...

* * *

 **Ok all done with this chapter the next one should be up soon, as well as some chapters from my other story's! I'm so sorry that they have taken so long.**

 **Right then I'd like to thank** **zombieapocolypse696 for giving me the opportunity to continue your story, I hope that I can build from you awesome ideas :D and sorry it took longer then I though to finish other stuff, but I hope you like the small changes.**

 **Please review and let me know what you guys think :)**

 **Cheers, cya later**

 **GaaraRules29 xxx :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**11/06/2016**

 **This will be the last of _zombieapocolypse696_ story so the next chapter will be all me.**

 **Warning it bounces POV's a lot in this chapter.**

 **Edited: 16.02.18**

* * *

 **Previously:** "You...brought my mother here?" He asked incredulously.

"Nope. I did, however..." Jiraiya gently shifted Miyuki from his back into his arms, bringing her into view of the occupants of the room.

"...Bring back your sister!" He finished smugly at the astonished looks on all three faces.

Minato's response was a weird choking sound, his eye glued to the tiny little bundle in his sensei's arms. A bundle that was starting to wake up, making cute little mewling noises like a kitten. Much like the kitten she was still holding. Huh, Jiraiya thought with a frown, I'd forgotten about that.

Miyuki stretched lightly, yawning, and blinked bleary blue eyes at the occupants of the room. She cocked her head too the side. Tsunade cooed at the sight, and Jiraiya swore to tease her about it later. The elderly Sarutobi just sighed, he was getting too old to deal with all the bullshit his students seemed to attract. Minato just made another choking sound and fell over in a dead faint.

"..."

"..."

"That's an odd way to go to sleep!" Miyuki softly muttered as she cocked her head in the other direction, Jiraiya couldn't help but cackled. Oh, Minato was never living that one down!

* * *

 **Minato's POV**

I groaned as I regained consciousness, my head hurt worse than it did after listening to Kushina's rant about the Miracle _with a capital M,_ that was ramen.

All night!

Something that has happened too many times for my comfort and/or sanity.

The last thing I remembered was Jiraiya saying something about my mother… and then proceeding to bring out a mini female clone of me. Nah, that part must have been part of my dream. Theres no way anyone could look that much like me, and there was nobody in the Elemental Nations able or willing to do human experimentation.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

In a hidden lab on the outskirts of Konoha, Orochimaru the Snake Sennin sneezed.

He glanced around suspiciously for a moment before shrugging and resuming his work. If he could only isolate this one cell, he could begin the process of gifting the First's wood style onto this helpless child.

"AAAHHHHHH!" A pained scream echoed as it bounced off all the walls, making it seem four times louder and longer then it really was.

Orochimaru sighed. Now if only the blasted child would stop screaming in pain, they would get somewhere.

* * *

 **Minatos's POV**

Yeah, as if anyone was that crazy! I pushed myself up, cracking my stiff neck. He seem to be on the couch in the Hokage office. Nobody really knew why there was a couch in the office, it just was.

 _Little did they know it was because their Hokage was opposed to reading his porn in his desk chair._

Doing a quick sweep of the room, I catalogued everything as perfectly normal. Sandaime looking amused in that annoying grandfather way, hands folded in front of his face to hide his smile? Perfectly normal, usually used on fresh genins with delusions of rescuing princesses and whatnot.

Tsunade smirking at me, a little on the mean side? Also normal, she could be a total bitch and everyone knew it.

Jiraiya grinning his blackmail smile at me? A little less normal, but it happens, usually after Kushina pranks me.

A small child blinking innocently at me from my sensei's arms? Completely- wait what the fuck?!

He will never admit it in a billion years, but he almost fainted again.

"Wait!" He blurted out.

"The clone thing wasn't my imagination? Who the hell got a hold of my DNA?!" He almost yelled as he reached up and gripped his head in confusion.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

Orochimaru sneezed again, his hand jerked and he accidentally dropping a bottle full of blood from his rival for the Hokage seat. _Maybe he was coming down with a cold_?

He stared mournful down at his loss before sighing and grabbing a bottle with red eyes glinting in the dim light, finally all your secrets will be mine.

Kukukukukukukukukukuku

* * *

 **Jiraiya's POV**

I just grinned and held the very tiny girl out to him.

"Minato-kun, meet Miyuki-chan. Miyuki-chan, meet your nii-san." Miyuki just cocked her head again, brows furrowing together in confusion.

"Is he sick?" A soft voice questioned, making Tsunade erupted into laughter, I coughed back my own laughter.

"Why would you think that, chibi?" Tsunade managed to get out while gasping for breath, and holding back her laughter.

"Well, he fell down, he's white now, and he's not breathing! Aren't people supposed to do that?" Miyuki asked as she cuddled the kitten closer to her for some form of comfort, because indeed Minato had stopped breathing, and had paled to a milky white underneath that golden tan. Tsunade slapped him on the back and he took a great gulp of air.

"Thanks for that." He wheezed with a cringe, attempting to get air into his crushed lungs, courtesy of her super strength. Tsunade just gave him her _Bitch_ smirk _._

"Uh, yeah." He finally managed to say somewhat normally.

"I'm fine... kid." He turned a serious gaze on me and I subconsciously straightened.

"Are you sure?" His gaze hard and demanding but I could see the hope in his eyes, and couldn't help but smile widely at his cute student.

"Can you look at her and tell me you're not related?" Minato just glared at me. Minato knew full well that wasn't possible. After a moment Minato grumbled and slid his hand though his hair, with a sigh.

"I still want a blood test." I just rolled my eyes at him, they all knew full well there was no need for a blood test. But then again, Lord knows the council will try to put her into ANBU or God forbid ROOT for the ice release bloodline, but if there's documented evidence that she's related to a Hokage candidate ( _seriously, they should just name him Yondaime already, face the facts_ ), then they would have a much harder time of it. So he consented to the point of having one done.

What followed was the most awkward silence any of them had ever witnessed or participated in. Nobody had any idea of how to proceed from here. The kid was Minato's sister. Did he hug her? Talk to her? Take her out for lunch? He had no idea! The rest of us decided that it was none of our business how the older blonde interacted with his doppelganger, and steeled themselves to sit silently through the awkward atmosphere.

Thankfully, the three-year-old save any of them from making a decision by speaking up.

"It's hot in here." She pouted, and Tsunade had to damn near dislocate her own thumb to keep from going over there to cuddle the girl. Of course, that lasted about three seconds, until the shock set in. Why? The room was getting colder, and a thin sheet of ice was covering the windows and floor.

Miyuki sighed in content, not noticing the flabbergasted looks on the adults faces.

"That's better." She muttered as she lowered her hand back down to continue patting the kitten.

"Uh…" Minato was at a loss for words. This tiny girl, who was evidently his sister, had just covered the entire room in frost. Obviously she was strong, and had enormous chakra reserves if she was able to control the bloodline of her practically extinct clan to this extent at such an early age. Danzo would have a field day with her.

Danzo…

Minato must have thought of the same thing because he started to unconsciously leak vast amount of killing intent into the air. I could practically hear his thoughts yelling, ' _Like hell that bandage fucker was going to lay a hand on his precious baby sister!_ '

How Minato went from skeptical of their relation, to insanely protective in three minutes flat no one shall ever know _._ Standing theory being that he spends too much time round Uzumaki Kushina, and some of her rather... odd thought processes had rubbed off on him.

ANBU appeared in the room milliseconds after Minato started to broadcast his displeasure.

"Hokage... sama?" Ryo, commander of the ANBU forces, questioned, staring confused at the squirming toddler that was starting to get paler and gasping in my arms.

 _She must be chakra sensitive, poor kid. To have this much admitted at once would be overbearing for her_.

"Ryo, great timing." Hiruzen Sensei comments lightly, as if a certain blonde man in the room was not currently convincing nearby civilians that they were under attack.

"I need you to gather the council for me. _Minato calm down_! That will be all, ANBU. Dismissed!" He said in a commanding tone that left no room for disobedience, and show everyone why he was Hokage.

"Would one of you inform my two uninjured students that I need them?" Minato asked, KI fading from the air, _the panicking civilians breathed a sigh of relief, the brave shinobi had fought off the invaders_.

"Tell them I'll meet them in Obito-kun's hospital room." He told the ANBU in a commanding tone of his own, making the ANBU's back straighten at the command, before disappearing in a flash.

With that, Minato stormed out of the room, pulling me along behind him and I couldn't stop grinning, followed by a laughing Tsunade. The elderly Sarutobi sighed.

* * *

 **Hokage's office**

"You're dismissed, Minato. You too Jiraiya, Tsunade, and it was a pleasure to meet you Miyuki-chan!" He muttered to himself in the now empty room, before he sighed at the ceiling.

"Not like you're in the presence of the Hokage or anything. No, just leave whenever you want." He glared hatefully at his desk full of papers. Without people in his office, he now had no excuse not to do them.

"I shall be rid of you yet, demons!" He vowed, before pulling the top sheet of and had to groan at the contents.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

"What do you think sensei wants, Kakashi?" I asked my masked teammate, Kakashi just shrugged. He may have been better since their botched mission, where Obito almost died, but he was still a bit ( _a lot_ ) antisocial.

"You could at least answer verbally, Kakashi!" She complained under her breath. Her only answer was a put-upon sigh.

I took a steadying breath to keep from ripping out my hair, followed by Kakashi's, ending with taking off his mask and tossing it in a mud puddle. Not that it would do much good, he always wore at least four layered on top of each other because he's paranoid, but it would make her feel better.

She couldn't believe she used to like him. She loved the guy to death, but it was more as the older brother she never had and constantly wants to brutally murder than future husband material.

Walking into Obito's room, they noticed a distinct lack of their sensei.

"Hey guys!" Obito piped up from the bed, hooked up to way too many machined for anyones liking.

"What are you doing here?" He tilted his he to the side with a frown.

"Sensei called a meeting!" Kakashi finally spoke, I was convinced he had gone temporarily mute.

"Since you are not allowed out of bed, we had to come to you." Kakashi had a gift of making facts sound totally derogatory and mean, used more on Obito than the rest of the village combined.

Before a fight could break out ( _again_ ) Minato Sensei strolled into the room. Well not so much strolled as stomped in angrily, the Toad Sennin's ear firmly between his fingers, as he mumbled angrily to himself. The weird thing is that Konoha's top medic trailing behind them laughing hysterically.

"What's going on, sensei?" I asked after a tense moment.

"Danzo is a creepy bloodsucking asshole leech and shall not be allowed within forty seven miles of Miyuki-chan." Sensei nodded decisively, as if that made any sense at all to his genin and chunin.

"Who's Miyuki-chan?" I asked softly with a frown, I seemed to be doing all the talking today.

A little voice interrupts before Minato Sensei could answer.

"That's my name!" The two genin and a Chunin looked around the room, but couldn't find the origin of the voice. Sensei snorted and pointed to Jiraiya. Or rather, the child in Jiraiya's arms.

Kakashi, Obito and I nearly pulled a Minato by fainting in shock. _The hell?_ They all thought at the same time.

"Sensei, why is there a tiny clone of you?!" Obito blurted, everyone always assumes that…

"That is actually my imoto. Apparently my mother is still alive and has a habit of leaving children at various orphanages."

"Sooo… there's more little Namikaze kids running around the Elemental Nations?" I hesitantly asked. Minato froze, that hadn't even occurred to him! He turned baleful eyes at Jiraiya. The white-haired man just sighed and agreed, before the puppy eyes break out and he loses what meager scraps of dignity he's managed to retain. Between Minato and Tsunade, he has been thoroughly emasculated.

"Ignoring that!" I hedged, rather creeped out by the look on her pretty-boy sensei's face.

"What exactly is this meeting about?" She asked as she leaned back against Obito's bed, her two teammates nodded in agreement.

"We need to keep Danzo away from my imoto. Actually, Danzo and his Root agents, he'll send one of them." Team Minato watched in horrified silence as their sensei went into scheming mode.

"I'll need one of you to infiltrate their ranks. Kakashi-kun, you already have the proper lack of emotions, so that'll be you."

Minato soldiered on, staunchly ignoring the indignant protests from his squad.

"Rin-chan, Obito-kun, you two will be with me. Danzo is a sneaky old bastard _kusojijii_ so killing him will be hard-"

"Hold up!" I slapped a hand over my blonde's sensei's mouth.

"You expect us genin-" A rough cough sounded though the room interrupting her, she sighed before continuing.

"And... a chunin to assassinate Danzo - a council member with the entire civilian council in his pocket, the political clout that comes with that, and a personal army of emotionless ANBU that will follow his every demand?"

"Glad you understand." I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open, eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE, SENSEI!?" She screeched.

"NEED I REMIND YOU THAT OBITO CAN'T EVEN WALK AT THE MOMENT?"

"Jeez, Rin-chan. There's no need to shout!" Minato whined as he rubbed his ears to stop the ringing.

"NO NEED-" I abruptly cut myself off, turning on my heel and walked towards the wall, proceeding to bang my head against it repeatedly. The rest of the room just watched in silence, to stunned to speak.

* * *

 **Miyuki's POV**

I started to squirm until the big old man named Jiraiya was forced to put me down, lest he drop me. Taking a deep breath I ran as fast as my tiny little legs could go over to the pretty girl Rin, leaving the kitten in Jiraiyas arms. I stopped at her side, and only slightly hesitating before I tugged on her pant leg. Rin turned to me, forehead red and bleeding from the force of her head impacting the cement wall.

"Ow! no, pretty girls shouldn't hurt themselves!" I murmured in a soft tone, I pulled on Rin's hand until she knelt on the floor, then I put my gloved hand on the older girl's forehead. When I pulled my hand away, left behind was a thin sheet of ice, freezing Rin's forehead.

Pleased with the work I gave a small smile, _No one had the heart to tell her that that would probably make it worse._

* * *

 **Third POV**

"Thank you." Rin murmured, trying to ignore the uncomfortable cold feeling on her head. Miyuki smiled her best smile, haru-chan use to always say that it was so cute.

"You're welcome." Rin couldn't turn her eyes away, she could swear that light was shining behind the tiny girl, a halo shining above her hair. Not to mention the sparkles and... were those flowers?

"Sensei!" Rin said fiercely, making Miyuki shrink back in fright at the look, Rin's diamond-hard eyes swinging up to the elder Namikaze, eyes that were so full of hate and had a determined look.

"What's the plan to get rid of Danzo?" Her teammates stared at her in shock. It would seem that Rin has been converted.

No one noticed that the look on Rin had triggered really bad memories for the young Namikaze, and so they didn't notice as she shifted backwards, her eyes wide and her heart beat going crazy. They were to shocked at seeing the normally placid girl so ready to spill blood. It wasn't until she had bumped into one of the machines in the room, and it started making a hell of a noise. All the ninjas jump, the tiny girl squeaked and dashed under the bed.

"Wha...? Miyuki-chan? What's wrong?" She heard her big brother faintly call in concern as he moved to kneel near the bed, but Miyuki couldn't hear anything else as her heartbeat increased, drowning everything out. Tsunade taking it upon herself to stop the noise. There was no sound from behind the sheet that hid her from their view, as she had moved into a small curled position at the very back of the bed.

kakashi sighed just wanting to get this over with, he bent down and went to rip the sheet out of the way.

"Kakashi don-" He didn't know but his shadow on the sheets startled the younger Namikaze, but before a warning could be heeded, his hand touched the sheet, ice spikes exploded from it. If he was any slower his whole arm would have been skewered, luckily it only grazed his arm. He hissed in pain as he clamped his other hand down on the bleeding arm.

"Kakashi!" Rin cried in panic, the sound broke the child from her trance and she poked her head out from under the bed to see Rin rushed forwards, she grabbed Kakashis arm and frowned down at the wound. A little gasp was heard as the little girl crawled further out from under the bed, face sad and guilt ridden.

Rin made quick work of healing the wound, as she did Miyuki creeped all the way out from under the bed, staring wide eyed at Rin's glowing green hand and the wound closing. Once the chunin was healed Miyuki once again took on a guilty look, before she clenched her little fists and bowed her head with her eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm sorry, I-I di-didn't mean too. I'm so sorry!" She whimpered in a broken soft voice that just about broke every persons heart at hearing it, and seeing the sight of tears flowing down her round cheeks. The antisocial teen flinched backwards at the sight and didn't really know what to do or say for once, the famed prodigy felt really stupid.

"I'm sorry... When I'm really scared... I can't control my ice... And it always hurts people! Wearing these gloves hold in most of it but I just..." She trailed off as she brought the said gloved hands to hug close to her chest and away from everyone. Finally managing to clear his throat, Kakashi looked around to find out why no one was saying anything. He clanched his jaw when he found everyone glaring at him.

"Ah... It's fine, Rin-san already healed it, so..." At a loose of what else to say he just coughed to clear his throat again. She lifted her head and looked up at him in shock, then frowned and looked down at her open palm.

"Wh-What's your favorite animal?" Kakashi frowned as he stared down at the small girl.

"Dogs." He muttered on reflex, she looked up at him for a second before she took a deep breath in and slowly removed her gloves. Once off she placed them in her shorts pocket, releasing the breath she clasped both of her hands together in front of her and closed her eyes. A large sum of chakra filled the room as frozen vapors rose from her tiny hands. The room was dead silent, no one knowing what to say and just staring in awe at the small girl.

Her breathing hitch before her chakra cut off and went back to a comfortable hum inside her, breathing a sigh she opened her eyes and held out her still clasp hands. Everyone moved forwards as Kakashi held out one of his own hands, there was a soft tink sound as the object landed in his gloved hand.

The small girl instantly moved her hands away and then as fast as she could had her gloves back on. Kakashi gently picked up the small ice bracelet that had puppies engraved expertly into it- with his other hand and held it up into the light. The others got a clear view as the ice sparkled in the light and made it look like fine crystal.

"Um... you can make it change size with your chakra, it will never brake, fade, crack, melt or anything for as long as I live! Oh and it will only ever respond to yours and my chakra." She said before smiling widly up at him, his eyebrows raised into his headband before he tested it out by pushing a little of his chakra into it. His eyes widened when it grow a bit bigger and he looked back down at the little girl.

"Ah... Thanks!" He managed to mutter before using his chakra to make the bracelet the right size to go on his wrist.

"Wow, kid where'd yah learn to do that?" The other boy Obito gasped as he stared wide eyed at the beautiful bracelet, feeling slightly jealous that Kakashi always gets all the good stuff. Her smile widened as she turned to him.

"Haru-neechan helped me, she said that I could do almost anything with my ice as long as I stay calm and concentrated really hard!" But she gasped when she saw that he was injured, she ran closer to him. Just as she got in reach of the bed, a large hand swept her into the air and she was gently placed on the bed beside the Uchiha, turning her head she smiled her thanks to Jiraiya. He just waved it off and pulled out a wrapped package and handing it to Tsunade, she took it and set to work.

"How'd you get hurt? Are you going to be ok?" Miyuki asked looking sadly at the injured boy, the said boy chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"The idiot pushed me out of the way and got bowled over by boulders!" The boy in front of me pouted at the way his teammates explained his deed, she gasped and leaned forwards with sparkling eyes.

"Your so cool!" Kakashi stared open mouth at the girl while the three adults chuckled at the Uchihas reddening face, and Rin took on a pleased smile. _This girl is something else._

"As much as this is amusing, I need the work space and I'm sure Miyuki-chan is tired and hungry from the long trip, and meeting all these new people! So scram!" A well timed stomach grumble had everyone looking down at the smiling child, before Minato's head snapped in his sensei's direction with a hard glare.

"You didn't feed my cute little sister?" He growled, Jiraiya chuckled nervously and started to walk backwards towards the door.

"Now hold on, I feed her. It's just the last time I stopped she wouldn't wake up, so-" An unmanly squeak left his lips before he dissappered in a puff of smoke, just narrowly missing three kunai.

"Onii-sama? Are you ok?" No body missed the hesitant or formal way she addressed her brother, Minato looked hurt for a moment but quickly shook it off and smiled brightly at her.

"I'm good, so what do you want to do today? Sight see? Get some food? Go to the park? Well we could do all of that, but if your tired, we could go back to my house and I could just make you something...?" He asked nervously scratching the back of his head. She took on a cute thinking pose with cute round cheeks puffed up, before she smiled brightly and nodded to herself.

"Can we have a picnic? I had one once with Haru-neechan, it was awesome, but..." She took on a sad look and looked down at her lap.

"Hey what's wrong? Do you miss this Haru-chan? Is-" Rin started as she moved closer to me, I nodded softly.

"Mmhm, I miss her, she was the one that took care of me. Her father was really nice too, they would come by to see me all the time, and bring me yummy food. They stopped others from being so mean to me, and throwing things, and she would always fix all my injuries-" She started, her small body shaking as her eyes took on a dazed look.

"Wait!" Minato said as he moved forwards and placed his hands on her shoulders, once he was sure she was listening, he continued.

"People were mean to you, and they would hurt you? Why?" He asked, she flinched and looked away.

"Haru-neechan said that it was because I was different, that my ice scared people and that I sometimes say things that scare people because they haven't happened and because of my mother." The small girl muttered before she lifted her head and smiling at everyone, they all had a sad look on their faces.

"But it's okay now coz I have my Onii-sama and I don't have to be alone and the big old man said that people here can help me with my ice, so I want scare anyone and I won't hurt anyone anymore, he said that I can finally make some friends!" She explained with an even larger smile.

"Imoto..." Minato muttered softly before leaning forwards and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I... Your right imoto, I will always be here for you and I'll do all I can to help you with your... Ice and if you want you can write to your Haru-chan, until your old enough to travel to see her! How does that sound?" He asked gently before smiling, I felt my eyes blur before I throw my arms around my big brother.

"Thank you Onii-sama, your the best." She shouted into her brothers shoulder as tears rand down her cheeks, him tense before he held the child tightly and no one would say a thing about the wetness on the little girls shoulder, there was a puff sound before a loud voice broke the silence.

"Hey I just forgot I still have this kitten of Miyuki-chan's!... Haha Minato, are you crying?" A even louder bellow of laughter bounced around the room, before a girly scream.

And that was the last anyone ever heard of the great toad sennin master Jiraiya.

Their was now only one male sennin and... Two female sennin.

.

.

.

Just kidding, but it was a close call.

* * *

 **Well that's all, I'm sorry for the wait, I just finished uni and should be able to get some more chapters out quicker now!**

 **Till next time my amazing people.**

 **Gaararules29 xx :D**


End file.
